


Add on’s

by Nugstrash



Category: DBH - Fandom, detroit become human
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Android, Doggy Style, Hannor, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Oral Fingering, Oral Sex, Porn, Short Chapters, Short Story, Smut, Teasing, age gap, blowjob, hankcon - Freeform, man/boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugstrash/pseuds/Nugstrash
Summary: Connor feeling bad for the way he can’t fully satisfy his partner, goes into an adult website madenfor andriod owners who wish to buy their androids add on genitalia. Because what would cyberlife be thinking giving their andriods genitalia when they can get so much more money off of separate parts?





	Add on’s

Connor bores his eyes into the computer screen. Almost like he's a statue, questioning himself intently.

Should he? Would it even work, and most of all what would hank think of it.

Connor and hank have been in a intimate relationship for months now. He had recently input a nervous system into his programming. meaning he can feel pain and pleasure. His reflexes where something that he had to get used to, it was an uncomfortable change but he learned to greatly enjoy it. He sometimes pinches himself because he loves feeling things, of course hank gets angry with him. But they love each other none of the less.

His focus goes back to the screen. It read.

"Average male genitalia attachment"

It made him giddy to think about the fantasy's. Hank kneeled over, face completely smothered in a pillow as his body rocks ruthlessly into the mattress.

A gentle shiver ran through his body.

Sex was always... a bit troublesome between the two. Connor had no "entrance" or a penis. All he had to satisfy hank with what his mouth and his fingers. It was easy to pleasure hank of course. But to pleasure Connor was a bit awkward at first. He had to remove the skin from a patch on his neck, along with the hard plastic to reveal a bundle of wires that are extremely sensitive. 

It felt good but hank always gets a little sad since he can't allow connor to feel everything that he feels. He really cares for the brunette and makes him feel special. But He wanted to be the one to make his partner feel special.

he no longer hesitated and hit "buy" on the page. connor let out a long sigh and lean back onto the couch.

he noticed heavy footsteps heading toward his place on the couch.

he panic and fumble with the laptop exiting out of the page and setting it on the coffee table. 

"L-lieutenant!" 

"Alright what's going on." hank grumbles and slumps beside the younger boy, soda in his hand and sumo sauntering over and flipping his body on his lap. He lets out a "Oof" do to be impact. Takes a sip and brings his attention to Connors now blue flushed face.

"What do you mean?" Connor says. The grayed man lets out a quick chuckle.

"You haven't called me lieutenant since before you became deviant." He leans his head against the brunettes shoulder and lays his free hand on his inner thigh. Close to where normally his genitalia would be. Connors breath hitches and his eyes slowly draw from hanks hand to his face. Hank keeps his focus on the TV as if nothing happened, but a small smirk is tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I-" whatever words Connor was gonna say completely evaporated. he couldn't lie to hank, it felt wrong.   
"I was just- I was preparing a surprise for you and you happened to walk in at the wrong time and it just made me panic a small bit. I'm sorry." 

He gives Connors thigh a squeeze of reassurance. "I've told you to stop apologizing all the time." He sighs, but nudged sumo off of his lap gently and pulled Connors right leg over his lap so his crotch was just above hanks as the android relaxes into his legs. connor now being a bit taller than him and hank looking up at him. Placing his hands on Connors hips. His low voice vibrates through the others wired chest.

"What where you preparing." He purrs into connors ear and his hands travel up his body. Feeling every crevice and imperfection that connor had become self conscious of. the boys body shakes slightly as the older ones hand grasps onto the side of connors soft latex like neck, a slight soft moan escapes his lips from the warmth and rough hands of his partner.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." connor whisper weakly into hanks shoulder. He grunts and fiddles with connors neck. His hand brushes over where an opening to a bundle of sensitive wires are.

It makes the Android shiver and For a second he considers opening it for him to touch. But instead He takes his small hand and pushes hanks away from his neck.

It was unusual for connor to deny his partner of a good time. But He had a plan. He wanted to make him wait. Make hank yearn for him until He can surprise him.

He furrows his eyebrows at Connor. A glint of worry in his eyes. The poor man doesn't want to overstep, constantly afraid he'll make Connor uncomfortable.

"Are you sure nothings going on? You've never pushed me away before." A hint of irritation in his voice. He didn't like not knowing what was going on. Was Connor slowly retreating from him? Could he have fallen for another deviant. He wouldn't be surprised. After all a android would understand him better than hank could.

But Connor knew all to well what went through hanks mind. He let a gentle smile grace his lips as he looked into the older mans eyes. Never once looking away. He placed his hand on the lieutenants cheek.

"I promise you, and you know I love you. I'm just a little tired from yesterday. Gavin was getting on my case about not doing something to his liking." Hank nuzzled into the hand on his face. Taking a deep breath before laughing. He wasn't lying. The shithead had been getting up his ass.

"Yeah, that cocksucker can be a handful. Tell me next time he bothers you so I can bust his balls with my foot." Connor playfully hits hanks shoulder laughing. Claiming that, that's not a very nice thing to do. Before settling in his partners lap again.

Hank smiled up at Conner. He could feel him relax on top of his legs. Trying his best to ignore the raging boner in his pants.

Connor had noticed it already. But decided to ignore it and focus on hank himself instead of his dick.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before hank started glancing back and forth between Connors eyes and lips. 

The younger males eyes caught onto hanks mouth as the older man nervously licked his lips. Not once taking his eyes off of the mans chapped lips. He hadn't realized he was slowly leaning into hanks embrace until their lips met and his eyes fluttered closed. 

No matter how many times they had kissed. He'd always have the presence of metaphorical butterflies in his stomach. Bouncing around and tickling his insides delightfully. His chapstick tinted lips coloring hanks a timid pink.

Of course he didn't need chapstick. He was created as a prototype to not have skin imperfections. As did every other Android. But he liked the way it felt on him. The glisten of it when he went outside. And the slightly darker tint than his natural lip color glazing his. He felt... pretty. And by god did hank not have a problem with it whatsoever.

He loved the way it tasted in his mouth. Or the way it would leave marks on his dick, and how Connor would purposely wear a darker shade of lipstick when he was in the mood, so he could mark his older partner up with the signature of his lips.

Basically it was sexy as fuck. 

 

Hanks tongue grazed my lips and Connor teased him a bit before allowing him into the wet cavern. Connor could hear and feel him sigh against his chest as they explored every crevice and corner of the others mouth. The lingering whiskey and cigarettes lacing the youngers taste buds.

He was slowly quitting his bad habits. He had something else to lean on and take away his stress rather then alcohol and nicotine.

He could feel Hank twitch under his thigh but again. He ignored it. Just because He wanted to make him wait doesn't mean He couldn't have fun in teasing him. It only made it more fun to see him crave Connors touch so much.

He let hanks mouth envelope mine one last time before He backed away. 

Hanks eyes where half lidded and pink stained his upper lip. Connor giggled seeing the color that accidentally seeped into his beard.

He pretends to struggle getting up from where he's sitting to grind against hank.

He gets up claiming he's going to take sumo for a walk. Leaving hank flustered and horny on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the POV changes 😂 I fixed em up in a very mediocre way but it should be better. I mean that’s what I get for having writing inspiration right after I wake up. Sorry for that💕


End file.
